


Claudia

by adafrog



Series: Primeval [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Claudia<br/>Author: Adafrog<br/>Fandom: Primeval<br/>Warnings: Slash. References through episode 5. PG.<br/>A/N: Beta by fredbassett and rodlox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claudia

Finally rid of the trailer they had used for the pterodactyl, Nick and Stephen headed for home. Stephen yawned, then shook his head. “Sorry,” he apologized, “it’s been a long day.” Caressing Nick’s thigh, “Although mine wasn’t as interesting as yours.” 

Nick frowned at his partner’s smirk, but responded anyway with a casual “Oh?”

Snickering now, Stephen explained, “at least I only killed the car. I heard you blew up the clubhouse.”

Nick huffed, and growled, “I didn’t blow up the clubhouse.”

Still snickering, Stephen waggled his finger at Nick. “Captain Ryan said you did.”

Nick rolled his eyes, knowing he deserved it after teasing Stephen about crashing the car. Grabbing Stephen’s hand, he threaded their fingers together, “Actually it was Helen.” He paused, then, “She saved Claudia.”

Stephen looked out the window. “Good for her.”

“Claudia’s the only one who saw her. She disappeared after the explosion.” Seeing the brief look of worry on Stephen’s face, he added, “we’re sure she’s okay.”

Stephen nodded, then continued looking out the window. He pulled their still joined hands into his lap, and idly caressed Nick’s fingers. 

Silence reigned for a while longer, Nick occasionally stealing glances at Stephen. Finally, he blurted out, “I kissed Claudia.”

“What?!” Stephen turned to fully face Nick. He took a breath, then, “what?”

Nick glanced at Stephen, then back to the road. “It didn’t mean anything.” He reclaimed his partner’s hand, and held on tight. “She was still half blind from the concussion, and she had blood all over her, and was frightened, and I had to go out to call for help. It just seemed the thing to do – it helped reassure her.”

“Thing to do?” he asked, glaring at Nick. “You’re basically a married man, so the right thing for you to do to reassure a woman – who is interested in you already – is to kiss her?” He pulls at his hand, but unable to get it free, growls in frustration. Shaking his head, he continues quietly, “I don’t know what to say. What do you want me to say, Nick?” 

Remorseful, “I don’t know.”

“You’d rather be with a woman, is that it, Nick? You’d rather be with her?”

“No, I don’t,” Nick adamantly refused. “I want to be with you.”

“Are you sure, Nick?” Stephen asked angrily, “because I’m not getting that from you. First Helen, and now Claudia…what am I supposed to think?”

“You’re supposed to trust me,” Nick insisted.

“Right,” he sent Nick an incredulous look.

“I swear to God it didn’t mean anything. She’s just someone I’m responsible for. I’ve never been interested in her beyond…” Nick paused, searching for the right words, “…beyond a fondness, like you do for Abby.” He glanced at Stephen, hoping he was getting through.

Shaking his head, Stephen asked, “Then why tell me at all. Why go through all this?” He waved his free hand between them.

“Because I didn’t want it to become a problem.” Listening to Stephen’s sigh of disbelief, he continued, “I didn’t want you to hear from someone else, and think it was more than it was.” Nick brought their joined hands to his lips, and began kissing Stephen’s fingers, one by one. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

Finally arriving home, Nick pulled in the drive, and turned off the car. He faced Stephen, and pulled him gently to his side. Meeting soft lips with his, he hmmmed. Pulling back slightly, “I love you,” kiss, “so much,” kiss. Running his free hand up Stephen’s arm, and into the thick dark hair, he pulled Stephen closer, deepening the kiss. Tongues touched and slid together as they groaned. 

Stephen pulled back, half lidded eyes looking into Nick’s. “Inside?” he asked huskily. 

Nick moaned, and leaned back in for one more brief kiss. “Inside,” he agreed.


End file.
